Why Can't They Accept Us
by deadlove882
Summary: Zach is with Maddie….FINALLY! but he isn’t feeling the way he should. Is being with his dream girl making him realize who he actually wants? He still loves Maddie, but he wants someone else and yet he doesn’t like the talk. So does he fallow his heart or


WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT US

**WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT US**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Zach is with Maddie….FINALLY!! but it isn't feeling the way it should. Is being with his dream girl making him realize who he actually wants? He still loves Maddie, but he wants someone else and yet he doesn't like the talk. So does he fallow his heart or the talk? Rated M for later chapters. Zach/Maddie Cody/Zach and some Cody/London Maddie/London

This is my first suite life fic so please go easy on me. Flames are welcome but don't make them to harsh. k?

A/N: I don't own the suit life of Zach and Cody. If I did they would be locked in my closet. Evil laughter

It was late on this particular Saturday, and Cody couldn't sleep. Ever since Zach started dating Maddie he never talked to him anymore.

CODY'S POV.

"k guys, 10:00, time for bed." their mom said thinking of her date she had in just a few minutes.

"Okay mom. Night." the boys both spoke in unison.

When they heard the door close behind their mother, Zach waited a few minutes to see if she was coming back. When she didn't Zach looked at Cody and said, "ok Cody, I'll be back later if mom comes home before I do, you know what to do."

"Yup." said Cody pretending to be half asleep, as he always did.

Zach slipped out the door and went into the hallway. Cody, once he knew his brother was gone, rolled over and sighed. He started to think about Zach…. again. He thought himself into a dreamless sleep.

Cody awoke to the sound of his brother sneaking back in around midnight. Every time Zach was with Maddie, Cody couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that Maddie was able to feel those gorgeous lips that belong to his brother before he could. At this thought Cody couldn't help but blush mostly because he knew it was not only gay, but it was also a little thing called incest. Cody sighed once again and rolled back over and went to sleep to dream about Zach and him in the thing that he believed would never happen.

ZACH'S POV.

I've been dreaming about dating Maddie forever!! Now that I am, it wasn't what I thought it would be like. You know? Lately I've been thinking of…. someone else. Thinking back two months ago to when Maddie finally said yes.

FLASHBACK

"Now that I'm fifteen, Maddie will notice me and how much more mature I am." I was saying to Cody. He went off on his 'Maddie will never notice you' speech. But, as always, I never pay attention. I decided to take a chance.

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the candy counter. "Hey Maddie, I've got these two movie tickets, and since Cody's busy with some geek club, I was wondering if you wanted to go." I held my breath and waited for the--

"Sure." Maddie said, a little distracted.

"What. I- I mean really? Great, I'll meet you here at the end of your shift." I was trying my hardest not to sound to hyper.

"Sure" Maddie said still distracted.

With that I had walked away with my victorious smile. Cody not believing that Maddie had said yes to me and had went over to talk to her. I didn't have enough time to worry about that because one, I know she said yes, because I was kinda there, and two, I had to go and buy the movie tickets, quit frankly, I was positive she was going to say no.

I decided to bring her to a horror, then the man a.k.a. me, can protect her. So I got to tickets for the movie Prom Night. The date went perfect and she agreed to go on another one with me!! I couldn't believe it!!

END FLASHBACK

It was great up until a couple of weeks ago when I found myself daydreaming and night dreaming about someone else. It's wrong, not only because it's not Maddie My dream girl and the girl that I believe the angels sent on this Earth just for me, but well, it's my own brother. But, you know I can't tell him that. That's oh what's the word, you see normally when I can't think of a word, I'd ask Cody, but for this word he'd either get suspicious or I just know I'd not be able to stop blushing. I know, the dictionary!!

one hour later

That's it, the word is incest. But until I find out a way to get around that, I'll stick with Maddie. Here comes Cody, I'm suppose to be doing my chores and yet I'm thinking, yeah, I think there's something wrong with me.

A/N: k. there's the first chapter, it's boring now, but I promise it will get better, please R&R.


End file.
